Developers often write code to call functions that accept objects with properties. Developers traditionally memorize information regarding such properties and/or manually search through reference materials to find the information. However, memorization may cause a substantial burden (e.g., temporal and/or mental burden) on a developer, and manual searching may consume substantial time and resources (e.g., processor, memory, network bandwidth) of a computing system that is used to facilitate development of the code. Accordingly, memorization and manual searching may be relatively inefficient techniques for identifying the information, which is used to develop the code.
In one example, when a developer develops code in an ECMAScript® (e.g., JavaScript®) programming language, the developer may configure the code to call functions, such as jQuery.ajax( ). Each function may be configured to accept a property bag that describes a variety of settings. Accordingly, the number of settings may be substantial, exacerbating the inefficiencies of the memorization and manual searching techniques mentioned above.